


Secret Game

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks wants to play a secret game. Though reluctant, Goten agrees. The game is on, but who will win, and what is the prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charismatic Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charismatic+Beauty).



> Another Truten requested by Charismatic Beauty. I probably could have made the lemon longer.

Goten stretched his cramped legs out beneath the desk. “So, if the sin of x is 95, then I just multiply it by half of pi minus x, right?” he mumbled to himself.

“Goten, we have company!”

He sighed, marking his textbook before closing it and rising. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs.

Chichi smiled in his direction. “There you are. Bulma and Trunks came for a visit.”

Spotting his best friend, he sighed. “I’m studying. Finals are coming up.”

“Oh, you’re such a good boy," Chichi gushed with clasped hands. "Sorry you came all this way, Trunks.”

“No problem. I’ll help him with it,” Trunks offered smoothly. Too smoothly. Goten gave him an unconvinced look.

“That’s a great idea. With your help he’ll pass with flying colors,” Bulma boasted.

“Yes. No offense, Goten, but compared to your brother, your grades are horrible.” Goten frowned at his mother's quick agreement. If only she knew half the reason they sucked was _because_ of Trunks.

Bulma laughed. “Relax, Chichi. We can’t all be born geniuses.”

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Chichi asked with a twitching forehead.

“Then, I’ll be heading back up,” Goten said, only gracing Trunks with the shortest of looks before turning around.

“Okay. You boys play nice.” Chichi giggled. “If you want any tea or cookies just ask, alright?”

“Uh huh,” he mumbled halfheartedly, grabbing one cookie off the plate sitting on the counter.

When they got to the room Goten went immediately back to his desk. “So, I understand the formulas, but I can’t memorize them. What did you do?”

Trunks sat on the bed disinterested. “What are you studying for?”

“So that I can pass the exams. Duh.” He frowned. “You said you would help me.”

“Obviously, I was lying.”

“I knew it.” He pointed enthusiastically at him. “You have something planned don’t you?”

“Yeah, I wanna help you with something else.”

“Damn it, Trunks. You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking are you?”

The silver haired teen smiled slyly. “You bet.”

“No. Our moms are down there. Are you insane? What if they hear us?” He had tough skin, and training had built up his pain resistance, but he would still like to avoid any unnecessary skillet attacks not to mention anything else that could follow. “What if your mom tells Vegeta? I’m not ready to die yet.”

Trunks chuckled. “Relax. He wouldn’t kill you. He considers you a part of the family.”

“Maybe now, but not when he learns I’ve been defiling his son.”

“Pretty sure I’m the one doing the defiling,” he said with a lick of his lips.

“Same difference. What matters is that _I’ll_ be the one in trouble either way.”

“All the more fun for me,” he said as if they were discussing a children’s game instead of a matter of life or death.

“You’re a sadist, aren’t you? Dende, why did I choose you for a best friend anyway?”

“Cause you love me?”

“I don’t know…”

Trunks rose in a rush, dashing toward him before smacking him right across the head.

Goten touched the injury with a pout. “See, you are a sadist.”

“Only cause you want me to be.” He exhaled. “Okay, how about this? You try your very best not a make a sound. If we get caught you have to do one thing I want, but if we don’t, then I’ll do one thing you want.”

“But that means that I’ll get punished three-fold if I lose.”

“But don’t you want that glorious reward?”

“Fine. Blowjob or no deal.”

“Great, exactly what I had in mind.” He eyed him intently. “You should sit. Wouldn’t want to make noise falling over, would you?”

Goten scoffed. “I’m not that erogenous.”

“Wanna test that theory?”

He grinned seductively, making Goten stammer. “I u-uh.” Trunks nearly leaped at him in his haste. He gripped the waistband of his pants, touching the skin underneath delicately. Then with a mighty tug, dragged the pants down to his knees.

“Idiot! Lock the door first!”

“Aw, but that gives you the advantage,” he pouted.

“Are you being serious?” he asked flabbergasted.

“Of course.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“You sure?” he asked ghosting his fingertips over his shaft. Goten inhaled at the tingly sensation. He moved his hand lower to his balls, touching them gingerly before bringing his face down and blowing. The younger teen yelped, involuntarily bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

Trunks smiled up at him triumphantly. Goten scowled, moving so that his dick smacked into his face, but instead of receiving the intended annoyance, Trunks just snickered, nibbling a bit at the closest section. Then, he began to suck at one of his balls, tugging gently on the flesh with his lips, massaging the other with a hand.

Moving back to the shaft, his tongue rolled around it lavishly. Goten sucked in a breath when he kissed the tip eagerly. The silver haired teen licked downward, taking it in about halfway, before pulling back, scraping his teeth ever so gently. Goten’s entire frame twitched, causing him to unfortunately fall squarely on his ass like Trunks had predicted.

Trunks snickered, then with a smirk yelled out, “Don’t push yourself so hard! You need to _loosen up_ sometimes.”

The younger teen growled, “Trunks!”

Chichi’s voice sounded from downstairs. “Are you boys okay up there?”

“Yes, Mom,” Goten called back hastily, realizing that Trunks _had_ never moved to lock the door. Trunks ran a finger along his shaft. “W-we’re fine!”

Goten smacked Trunks’ head, but it didn’t stop his hearty laughter. Instead, he laughed it out before resuming where he was before Goten had fallen. He ran his tongue along the base of his shaft until he reached the tip. There, he swirled his tongue, paying attention to the slit and causing tension to flare in Goten’s thighs. Repeatedly, he followed this pattern until Goten felt his cock scream out for release. With a firm tug on his hair, the black haired teen groaned, barely remembering that he was supposed to be staying quiet anymore. He came in a shooting load, and Trunks lapped his treat up greedily, tongue on the prowl and eyes gleaming.

“Guess you won,” he said, a glint still in his eyes.

“Thank Dende,” Goten panted.

“So, what is your command?”

“For you to tutor me,” he declared giving him a regarding look.

Trunks’ forehead scrunched. “That’s it? How lame are you?”

“Lame enough to not want to get held back a year. K, big shot. What was your big command going to be?”

“For you to let me do you in a maid costume.”

Goten’s mouth dropped. “What?”

“I think you’d look hot.”

“What the hell?”

“What?” Trunks asked confused.

“No.”

“Why?”

“It’d be too embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than being caught by our families?”

“Good point.”

“Does that mean that you’ll consider it?”

Goten closed his eyes in thought. “Maybe. If you win,” he answered playfully.

“Win what? Trunks asked with suggestion.

“Oh, I don’t know. Another game I suppose,” he said flirtatiously.

The older teen smirked. “You may not know why you picked me as a best friend, but I know why I picked you.” He then successfully pinned his best friend to the floor, all protest muffled by teeth and lips. When he finally pulled back his expression was nothing if not preditory. "Soo...are you ready for the next game yet?"


End file.
